Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami of Heroes
by Farhanzgundam
Summary: People surrounded with Super powers or other abilities are called Quirks that have appeared many-many times and became common thing in the society. Some people forgot an old hero that was called the Kamen Rider but this story follow a particular Rider that wanted his own path. He was called Eternal and his Group "Knights Of Eternal.
1. Eternal Awakening

As the night of city began, people were enjoying themselves as people were looking at something to eat. People were happy and having fun in the clubs even some were buys some merchandise for themselves and for the kids.

The people around the construction sites were at their final hour of work, people were drinking their coffee as a good days work. One worker was standing in one of the construction. He was drinking calmly on the top of the construction.

He saw a couple of his friends came closer to him, they were waved at him as he replies back with wave as well. The worker looked on to the moon as he looked at the beautiful gaze of the moon.

"Everyone look out, look out, the building is coming down!"

The person was looking at the one of building that was still on development was about fall as he fall to his doom as well. The building goes down and the workers are running to safety while the person was ram by the steel beams of the building, made him coughing blood and died instantly.

As the night was long and the dust cleared, the people were surprised as a construction for a new building falls apart. They rushed to the scene as they want to know what's going on.

" **People were beginning to understand of an unique ability of another, people that has a specific power that they could control and do as they wish. They are called "Quirks". Some Quirks are done for good and evil and thus became an all out battle between heroes and villain."**

" **I on the other hand, deals with type cases that has been rumored to be a monster and drugs related case, I'm still underage to be a detective but someone came to me and gave this chance so I could redeem myself. And hey it's better that spending my life in prison, right?"**

 **XXX**

The police were at the scene, set up the police line so people couldn't get in. the police officer was searching for any clues of what might caused the destruction of the building.

Another officer came to the decease body that was already that has already rammed by the steel beams, officer was shocked by the victim, he was just doing his job but sudden accident happens and he died before coming home.

"Good god, I am sorry buddy."

"Sorry kid, your off limits from here."

The officer is trying to stop a boy from getting in to the crime scene, the officer looked at him and he immediately noticed who is it. He came to the both police officer.

"Hey, both of you let him through. He's with me."

The boy has been let to enter the crime scene; he was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes. His hair is was a bit wavy with white as his color. He also has a pocket book on his shirt pocket.

"Hey, Mitsuku-kun. I just briefed the local police to do some searching on the potential suspect. You could investigate on the crime scene if you want to because you have clearance to do so."

A man with coat and he was in the middle of his 40 called him up, some of the officers were still investigating.

"Thank you for the cooperation."

Mitsuku takes his time on the crimes scene to investigate. He was seeing something a bit odd on the pattern of the attack pattern. There was report that the same attack on building construction sites. If this is a Dopant case, the user could rob banks and nobody couldn't stop him from taking the money but why cost a building construction for people rather then being rich by stealing using a powerful drug that are like USB drive?

Mitsuku saw something on the crime scene that blinds him from the ground, he picks it up and observed it. And it was piece of shard crystal. he wonders how a crystal is always spotted on the same crime scene. He gets up and he started to write down on his pocket book as he wrote possible evidence.

"Jinko-san, I've found another crystal on the crime scene for the third time." He said shouting as the man heard.

"It's weird seeing something like this, I'll try to make some phone calls and wait for further instruction."

He nodded as he understood and the man grabs his phone and made some call, Mistuku's throat was needed of water or anything in the vending machine. He found a vending machine across the road from the crime scene.

As he was going to get his drinks, he saw a boy who a has problem on the vending machine. The boy has green eyes and black curly with mossy green highlights. He was wearing a silver school uniform.

"Need some help?" Mitsuku asked and the boy nodded. He kicked the vending machine and shoots a can of apple juice. The boy looks frightened after he does that. He gave him the can and at first he was a bit nervous but he grabs it anyway. Mitsuku enter few coins to the vending machine and press the button on the vending machine. The bottle of coca cola came out from the bottom.

"Thank you."

"No problem, by the looks from your outfit. You're going to U.A High right?" the boy was surprised as he nodded meaning that is true. Mitsuku open his drink and took a sip of the cola.

"How did you know?" the boy asked.

"The eyes of determination perhaps, but when I was had chance to get in to U.A but declined the offer." He answered.

"And why is that? You have a Quirk and chance to enter but why decline the offer?" the boy asked again making Mitsuku feels a bit insecure.

"I just wanted to be a detective, solving cases and stopping bad guys at the same time." He answered with a serious tone.

"Detective?"

Mitsuku shows the boy his detective badge and it was real thing, he never knew that the person right in front of him was detective in a very young age for himself. Suddenly Jinko appeared out from the crime scene and waving to him as he found something interesting.

"Looks like that's my cue, it's been pleasure to talk to you. What's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya. Yours?"

"Mitsuku Taikimura, I hope our path may crossed again. See ya."

Mitsuku come to Jinko's aid and see the situation as he argue about the case while Izuku was standing there watching from afar.

 **XXX**

 **(Noon)**

Mitsuku still having problems to figuring out this case for some reason, he has shard of crystal , a company of the construction , and a body. Mitsuku wasn't sure that this evidence would help him on this case. He needed more so he could be sure that he was facing a threat of Gaia Memory.

Mitsuku was chilling on a café across town, as he runs down the evidence of his findings. He pulled out a USB Drive which it has "E" Letter on it and yellow color with white color.

MItsuku heard his phone ringing and he puts the USB on his pocket and he grabs his phone.

"Yeah, Mitsuki here." Mitsuki was ready to hear as he sips a cup of tea.

" **I found resemblance of the recent attacks and the old attack, it was a same shard and the same construction of the same company. Hijima Construction."**

"So this is one of those cases. You found me some names that are having a problem or history of Hijima Construction. Search for if any of them has been acting strange and send it to me."

" **Okay, I'll look it up for you."**

He went to different suspect homes, apartment, and any place that they could be right now. The first suspect was retired worker from the company but he left the company because he didn't follow instructions from upper ups but he knew he was wrong so he couldn't be the suspect.

The second suspect was a bank accountant from well-known bank, he admitted that he once has problem with the other workers but he view it as friendly rivalry among the worker. But he reassigned from his job and become a bank accountant. So no point of suspicion there.

The third suspect was never brought up because he died from heart disease 2 years ago so false path from the case itself.

Mitsuku scrolls down from the suspect from his suspect list on his notebook, as he was walking around with only focus on his notebook not on the road, he bumped into someone and fall.

Mitsuku looked up and saw a man in a middle of his 40s and wearing a silver suit and watch. Mitsuki noticed something from the man that he was acting weird as he was smiling awkwardly. Mitsuku followed the man from behind so he couldn't be seen.

He followed the man as the man stops his movement, Mitsuku hides in the dumpster, the man looked back as he saw no one behind him. The man walked again as he was leaving the place. Mitsuku came out from the dumpster as he sigh because of he was glad that he wasn't caught by the man.

"He's very suspicious and if I saw correctly, he has an attachment on his right arm nearing the veins, it has to be Memory insert. That guy is a dopant."

Mitsuku followed the man again as he was in the center of the city, he began texting his informant that he was following the new suspect that he was curious on.

 **XXX**

 **(Evening)**

Mitsuku followed the man to the construction building again, Mitsuku followed him to capture his target but he suddenly vanished from his sight, Mitsuku looked up and saw a Dopant tried to attack from behind but he quickly dodges it.

The monster has blade for an arm and has horn on his head pointing up, he has armor that has symbol silver lining and a spikes around his shoulder.

Mitsuku was covering his ground as the dopant attacks him without remorse, Mitsuku kicks but the dopant dodges the kick and hitting Mitsuku from the back.

"He has used the Gaia Memory, I guess I have to do it myself then."

The Dopant sends a slash attack making Mitsuku flown backwards and hitting the steel beams and falls to the ground. He felt pain from that fall and the slash was also hurt.

"Heh, a boy followed me here? I guess I'll just have to erase you from getting in way of my revenge."

"Crystal Dopant, looks like I have to unleashed my secret weapon."

Mitsuku pulled out something, it was like belt buckle, belt was silver colored but the main reason that the Dopant were surprised was the middle of the belt.

The middle of the buckle looked like letter "W", there are a Memory slot on the right with red color and a silver rim on it. Mitsuku put it on his waist and the belt began strapping around him.

"T-That's…"

Mitsuku pulled out his memory and pressed the button on the Memory.

" **ETERNAL"**

"Henshin!"

" **ETERNAL"**

He tilted the memory and the tune was playing, particles surrounds Mitsuku as he was in a white armor.

The Armor has a cape around his neck, has blue flame patterns on the gauntlets and cuffs on his feet. He wore a vest full of empty slots. Bands around his leg and his arm.

His helmet had a yellow insect eyes with a black stripe going around them and the back of his helmet and on his forehead was a trident with gem on the base. The helmet also looked like a horned Owl.

"K-Kamen R-Rider?"

"Right, Nice to meet you. Kamen Rider Eternal and I'll be the one who will gave you a taste of hell that you will never forget."

Eternal rushed to the Crystal Dopant as he kicked him around the head, the Dopant was overwhelmed by Eternal attacks, Eternal keeping up the pressure on the Crystal Dopant as he landed a punch to the Dopant.

"Let's see if you could take this on for size."

The Dopant kicks an unused Steal beam to Eternal as Eternal pulls out a combat knife and slashes the steel beams, splitting it into 2. The Dopant rushes to him as he attacks but Eternal manages to block with his both hands.

"Is that all you've got in you? I'm disappointed to a man who can't fight a teenager to protect himself."

He kicks the dopant made fall to his knees, Eternal grabbed another memory, the memory is now with red color and a Letter "H" on it. He inserted the memory to his combat knife equipped with Memory slot. It was called the Eternal's Edge.

" **Heat"**

Eternal began attacking him but only this time his fist was covered fire for extra damage to the enemy, Eternal was had enough of games and he finishes what he wanted to do. Arrest the man.

He kicked him forward as he prepared for Maximum drive.

"Alright, let's finish this with a bang."

He grabs his Eternal memory and he inserted to the slot on his Eternal's Edge, as he was ready to take him down.

" **ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

Eternal began running to the Crystal Dopant and he throws his cape to the Dopant, making him unable to see, as he tear off Eternal's cape, he saw Eternal is hitting him with a Rider Kick.

"Eternal Requiem"

The Kick landed and making the Dopant exploded, making him turn into a human again and passed away. Eternal removed the memory from his driver and he returned back to Mitsuku. Mitsuku then laid back as he already send a message to the police that the suspect is on his location and besides the man isn't going away. His energy is drained from it.

" **Fiuh, I think this is getting harder and harder. Finding the seller with eyes will be easy but tracking them and where there are almost impossible. But then again, it isn't hurt until you tried everything in your arsenal, as for me, I got plenty of arsenal."**

 **XXX**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami of Heroes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eternal Awakening**

 **XXX**

Hey guys, FZGundam here sorry for making so many fanfic without any of them finished but I hope you guys are enjoying my new Fanfic of Kamen Rider Eternal with My hero Academia. Goodbye.


	2. Blank and Dark

Izuku awoke up from his sleep, He was very tired as he standing up slowly from his bed, he clears his eyes and opened his window as the wind blowing through his hair. His room filled with a mighty hero that has very huge body and smile.

Izuku comes out from his room as he sees her mom preparing breakfast and the TV is turned on. Izuku comes to the TV and suddenly the news came out.

"In todays news, Hero associations have found a new type of drugs in a form of USB Drive that injected through neck and arms of the users again in a south of the city. The identity that distributes this drug is unknown. But we do know that has been multiple drug raid by an unknown individual."

"Unknown Individual?"

"This individual has stopping their distribution of this new drug but the police confirmed that this individual has been helping the police getting rid of the new drugs."

"We don't know who he is, but he's watching from the distance. Looking out for the helpless."

Izuku was amazed by it, he stopped the distribution by himself without police help. As the news ended. His mom places

"Looks like, I'll have to train harder."

 **XXX**

Izuku was on a beach as he trains his body to compatible to his Quirk, he place a dummy on his sight, as he's ready to test his Quirk. He was full of sweats.

Izuku rushed in as his arm began glowing with red marks and shining brightly and he shouts.

"SMASH!"

Izuku destroyed the dummy into pieces as he saw he was doing a better job at maintaining his Quirk. He fell as his eyes began to shut.

Izuku woke up only to see his face was covered in water. He looks around and he sees Mitsuku grabbing more water.

"Looks like you're awake."

"Mitsuku-san. How did you find me?"

"I found you lying on the sand, I was intentionally was going to leave you there but because I care, I drag you here." He answered

Mitsuku the got up and leave Izuku alone, Mitsuku was going somewhere but he has time to see Izuku's power. Out of nowhere, Mitsuku launches a kick to Izuku, braking the table that Izuku sitting on.

Izuku was able to dodge the attack, Mitsuku attacked again but with punches, Izuku manages to escape from Mitsuku attacks. Izuku then moved in with high speed as Mitsuku trying to predict Izuku's movement. As Izuku take this as an advantage, he strikes Mitsuku from behind. Izuku was sure that he hit Mitsuku but Mitsuku appeared behind Izuku.

" **What?"**

Mitsuku takes him down with an arm hold, making Izuku feel the pain. Mitsuku once see this Quirk before.

" **All For One? This kid has all For One?"**

Mitsuku let go of the hold as Izuku checking his arm if anything broke. Mitsuku leaves Izuku alone. But before he goes, Mitsuku stops his movement.

"You're not suited to be All-Might's successor in an any shape or form." This shocked Izuku. "But I can see that you're training hard to contain such power of a great hero but you couldn't exceed the power that All-Might had."

"But I'm trying my own to make it my own power. I don't know if I could surpass All-Might or not but I have to be stronger if I can protect someone." This statement shocked Mitsuku as well. But he smiles because of Izuku's determination.

"It's a foul choice but I can see your determination can become a powerful power at your behalf. But I can only watch you progress on a road to be a hero. Well see you later."

Mitsuku leaves as Izuku looking at his hand as he knows that he has a long way to go before he can be a real hero.

 **XXX**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami Of Heroes**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Blank And Dark**

 **XXX**

A graveyard full of gravestone of the people that has passed away are here, some of the relative comes to visit those who has passed on to another life are here. These are the soldiers that fought hard for their country.

Mitsuku stares at a certain gravestone that has a name of soldier that has fallen but he knows this soldier when he was still little. There's a special case on the right of the gravestone.

It was a broken Memory that was kept in there as a memento for the soldier that had fallen.

 **Miyajima Kite**

Mitsuku still remembered how he died and it was a grieving sight when he died and he witnessed the death of this soldier that has done so much to protect the country. He then puts a small flower on the front of the grave.

"Yo , Mitsuku."

A voice was heard as Mitsuku turns his head towards a man wearing all-white suit and a watch. He also wore a white fedora.

"Shotaro-san."

 **XXX**

"Looks like you've been well for this couple of months." Said Shotaro as he sips a coffee from his cup.

Both of them was having conversation on a café near the city, it's been while since they talked to each other. Shotaro still protect the city of Futo while Mitsuku became a very good detective, thanks to the guidance of Shotaro.

"Yeah, thanks to you anyway, How's Philip and Akiko-san?"

"Philip is doing fine, he's searching for the lead that you requested a month ago while Akiko is doing fine, adjusting her life as a wife and with Terui." Shotaro Informed

"I see."

"Oh yeah, Terui and Akiko already has a Daughter."

"A daughter?" Surprised Mitsuku as he spurt as his Tea but not on his mentor but to the right side.

"You didn't know?" Shotaro exclaimed.

"I know that they were married but I don't know that they had a daughter." Mitsuku shocked as he grab handkerchief wiping his mount.

"Like you said, your information is right, there are some companies that actually produced Gaia memories, including a Foundation X."

"And the Others?"

"We don't know much about the others but I'll keep digging what I can, that's the only thing I could do for now."

"I know, Thanks for the information."

"Mitsuku, Be careful."

Mitsuku looks to his mentor's statement about the threat, Mitsuku nodded as he leaves the café as Shotaro still on the café and suddenly the waiter came to Shotaro's seat.

" **Woi, Did he just leave because I have to pay and he gets to walk away with it?"**

Shotaro sighed as he gave the money to the waitress, Shotaro grabs his change and walked out from the café. Mitsuku waiting for him on the front of the café.

"Come on, let's just go to your place."

"Alright, Let's go!"

"Energetic as ever." Shotaro said as both of them headed to the police station.

 **XXX**

 **(U.A. High School)**

Students were walking around the school, as it was normal day, people that develop Quirks and the one who determined to be a hero are studying the method of becoming the great hero.

The time was at recess so everyone was eating, chatting around and there's a few who sharpen their skills.

"Izuku, what do you want to talk about?"

A man with a Black suit asked Izuku. He has blue colored eyes and very thin, he also has a blond hair. He took a sip of water as Izuku gave the question.

"All-Might, what did you know about Mitsuku Taikimura?"

All-Might spurts his water to the hair as the view looks like a fountain. Izuku was confused why All-Might did that.

"Young Mitsuku? How did you met him and why?"

"He was doing some detective work and he also said that and he also know that I inherited your Quirk." Izuku exclaimed.

"it seems that he send me a letter that he was doing fine but why did asked me?" All-might asked.

"I see, the last time that I met him when he was still 16 after that , I haven't heard from him."

"Can you give me your impression of him?" Izuku asked.

"He was brash and his eyes are full of regret and hunger of vengeance but after that, he changed drastically from that to cool-headed, and respectful person but I kind of afraid of him."

Izuku was surprised that All-Might was scared with Mitsuku, Izuku was confused why All-Might was a bit scared of him. When Izuku met him, he was just a normal person doing detective work for the community but there's something odd about Mitsuku that he doesn't understand.

"Thank you, I'll be going now."

Izuku left the room as All-Might picks up a photo, All-Might was in his muscular form on right, smiling at the camera and Mitsuku who just looks away at the camera. It's been 3 years since that day.

"Mitsuku."

 **XXX**

Mitsuku walked to a building. As he was entering the building, he saw a board around the door that he was about to enter and a sign of "Closed". He flipped the sign to "Open" as he entered the room.

The place was just normal apartment but there's a chair and table with a typewriter on the table. There's an old radio on the right, a hall of fedora that he has. He goes to the chair, as he was tired.

He saw the Fedora collection that he had and one of them was a Fedora with black and white circle lining. It was his first Fedora that he has. Now he has couple of Fedora with silver and brown color scheme, but he considered the black fedora is suited for his taste of clothing.

It was already 3 years since that day when his friends and mentor were together, but things has been change since that. People change and already forgotten that day but he couldn't forget what happen. It was like it was recorded in his head, how did his mentor died and when he was looking for revenge and justice for his mentor.

 **XXX**

 **(Flashback)**

Mitsuku was fighting in a city full of ruin of Tokyo, as a man appeared towards him and kicked him on the face. As for the battlefield. It was an all-out battle between heroes and villains. Mitsuku trapped in both conflict with one goal in his head, Revenge.

"Do you think that you could beat me with just little power? Pathetic! The one who should have the power are the people not just individual that fighting for good and evil." The man speaks loudly as he stands triumph against Mitsuku.

"People should fight for their own, fighting for themselves and live as the way as they see fit. Media and Social Lifestyle degenerates would never understand true freedom."

"I have decided to wipe all of the heroes and villain in one clean swoop and created a new world as there are no difference between those. Only strength will be decided in my new world."

"Fuck the World, Fuck the UN, Fuck the Media"

 **XXX**

"A world where strength is the only example." Mitsuku said as he remembered those words." What a Joke " Mitsuku continued as he began typing again as always.

Mitsuku knows that he might no what's good for Humanity but he knows that he didn't wanted to fight for both side because some Light has dark history and the dark has light motivation to do this kinds of things.

 **XXX**

 **(Izuku's Dream)**

Izuku woke up from his slumber, only to find out that he was in a building with no one. Izuku stands up as he roams the place alone and scared.

"Why is this happening to me." He said.

Izuku then heard a sound around the other side of the room as he saw a pool of blood was on the floor, Izuku walked carefully avoiding making noises as he finally make it to the door.

Izuku also saw people were killed around here as he saw a man has a shot on his head, another one has a cut on his neck causing the bleeding came out from his neck. And a hand writing on the wall's full of blood.

Samael

"This is strange. I have to be on my guard right now."

Izuku came out from the place as he saw a boy on the corridor of the floor staring at him with terrifying aura around him. Izuku can't even move a muscle, as he was scared to death from just seeing that boy. As if Izuku saw a demon on the corridor

The boy quickly rush to him, Izuku began moving his body, trying to escape the boy. Izuku turns around as he didn't saw the boy anymore but he suddenly appeared before him. Izuku tried to run away as the boy shot Izuku on his feet with a Shotgun and shot another one of Izuku's feet.

The boy was grabs something from his back, the boy grabs a Kitchen knife as he slams the knife to Izuku's Stomach. Izuku's screams out in pain but no one was able to heard it. The boy pushing the knife deeper Into Izuku's stomach.

Izuku was coughing out blood from his mouth and bleeding on his stomach, the boy pulled out the kitchen knife from Izuku's Stomach. The Boy then steadied his Knife to Izuku's Eyes. The Boy then slams his knife through Izuku's eyes.

 **XXX**

(Real World)

Izuku woke up as he was sweating very much because of how intense is dream is and he noticed that his hand can't even move. Even if it was a dream, that Aura was menacingly enough to be called a Demon.

Izuku noticed something as well, when he pulled out his blanket, there are a water remained on the bed. And all of them lead to Izuku's Private parts and his pants are wet.

 **XXX**

 **Hey guys, I have finished this chapter and I am going to do a mini series that involved Mitsuku's past and how did he become Eternal in the first place and also the Remake of my older works are going to be rewriting with better depth.**

 **The story of Mitsuku's past and how he beamce Eternal are.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Episode Zero**

 **And as For the rewrite of the series that I am going to do that I haven't decided yet but be sure on the look out for future chapter. See you around**


	3. Knights of Eternal

Mitsuku still sleeping on his bed as he remember of what happen in the past, the people that he always admired are gone, only thing that he has know are his teammates and no one else.

Suddenly a hidden door opened from the room as a boy that looks was at his 13 years old walked to the room as then goes towards to the table on the right side of the room.

He has short green hair that cover up his mole on his left eye brow, he has a bit muscle , wore a black tupac shirt. He was checking on something on the Internet using his laptop.

"Hmm, I wonder if there others just like us, those who lose someone very important. People tend to lose something and they felt it and rock them pretty hard."

"Is it the same feeling that everyone has been since that day?"

The boy grabs his chest as he thought of that day, the day when he found something interesting that he doesn't know until now. He didn't feel any human or rather than monsters in him.

 **XXX**

 **(Futo)**

As the city shines through the darkness of night, the cool wind of breezes. A man was staring at the big windmill in the center of the city that became the symbol of the city.

The man was wearing a red Jacket with a black shirt underneath; he also has a motorcycle with red and white color scheme. The man stared at the tower as the night breezes through the wind.

He then saw a boy, he has black hair and he wore silver shirt. He wore glasses on his eyes. The man wave at him as the boy noticed and he went to the man.

"Terui-san, what business that you wanted me to be here?" he asked

"Taichi, I aware that Futo is a bit safer from here on out but we heard that Tokyo is having a little trouble when it comes on case of criminals and Gaia Memory distribution."

"So?"

"I want you to find out if this Gaia memory distribution is related to Foundation X's revival"

"But…isn't it your job as a Kamen Rider and why asked me for help?"

"Futo still in need of Kamen Rider so that's why I needed you to become one to protect the other city."

Taichi was surprised that he was picked to be a Kamen Rider, he once watched a Kamen Rider saved him from Dopant when he steal a loads of Gaia Memory so he could get enough money to his Grandfather who is sick at the time.

The Kamen Rider asked Taichi to gave him the Gaia Memories to destroy it but he refused because he needed money for his Grandfather operation fee. The Kamen Rider cut him a deal. If Tachi gave him the memory, he maybe could do something with his Grandfather's operation Fee.

"So when do I start?"

Terui grabs the case that was on his bike and gave him to Taichi, Taichi confused why Terui gave him this case.

"Tomorrow, we'll start training at 07:30 Am. Don't be late."

"Why?"

"Don't Question me."

Terui went off with his bike as Taichi still confused, he wasn't expecting that he would take the mantle of the Kamen Rider so he need to give his best.

 **XXX**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami Of Heroes**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Knights of Eternal**

 **XXX**

Mitsuku open up his eyes as the ray of the morning shines through his eyes, he clears his eyes from the blurry sight. He woke up from his sleep and preparing to take breakfast.

After eating, he rest on his chair as he was bored because there's no case for him that excite him, the only case that he has are missing animals such as cats and dogs.

Mitsuku wears his clothing.

He wore a vest with silver shirt, a red tie, wears a watch. He grabs his signature black fedora and puts it on his head; on his hand he wore a watch. He saw the boy that was sitting on the table.

"Yu-kun, I'm going outside for a while."

"Be careful."

Mitsuku closed the door of his office as Yu playing his computer. But he was actually hacking something from his laptop. Yu was actually trying to get information on Foundation X.

"Hacking an untraceable organization that producing drugs in form of USB drivers? I can feel the rush."

 **XXX**

Mitsuku went to the park as he wanted to see smiles of people, he looks around the park as he saw a mother and a kid was playing at the swing. Mitsuku walked away from the park.

Mitsuku visits his favorite ramen stand, Haika Ramen. He ordered a curry special ramen as he waiting for his ramen to finish. he looks at the photo of him and All-might together.

Mitsuku remember that he fought All-Might before but he can't defeat him but can only leave him paralyzed for 3-seconds so he continue his mission at the battle of Tokyo.

"Mitsuku-san, here's your ramen."

"Thanks "

Mitsuku still stares at the photo that All-might and him took when he was 15 years old, Mitsuku ignored and puts his phone away and eat the ramen.

 **XXX**

 **(Futo)**

Taichi and Terui arrived at the training ground for Taichi's training to become a Kamen Rider. Taichi noticed there is sword on the middle of the training ground. He was confused why is there sword on middle?

Taichi and Terui goes to the top of the hill, Taichi know that he was being a Kamen Rider is going to be hard but he was also nervous because he's going to be fighting tougher Dopants.

"Alright Taichi, Your first test is tried to lift this sword that I have set in the middle. You have 2 day with no water, no food. Your shelter will be that tent over there." Terui pointed at the tent and Taichi was concerned because he thought being Kamen Rider is going to be if he was compatible to the memory.

"W-Wait, what I'm supposed to do here? Rot to die?"

"I already told you, Don't ask me question."

Terui then leaves him in the hill as he walks away from the scene. Taichi is still gathering his thought and how he will lift the sword. Terui once showed this Sword and was called the Engine Blade.

Taichi grabs the grip of the sword as he tried to lift the sword with force that he has. But he saw the Sword's weight because it was very heavy for him to lift. Taichi fall down, as he couldn't lift it up.

"No matter what it takes, I'll be a worthy Kamen Rider that protect everything."

 **XXX**

 **(Tokyo)**

Mitsuku was walking around the city as he was exploring each side of the city for lost cat and lost dog that was requested from a client. He was tired and sat on a nearby bench. He was looking at his notebook as he once draw his chibi self on the notebook and kicking dopant's ass.

Mitsuku stares at the clouds and he remains cool on his head. He wanted to know if this is the life of a detective. Mitsuku also reminded if the world is better place if strength is everything.

Mitsuku then saw a cat crossing the street as he looks at the cat again. It was the one of the cat that went missing. The cat then runs away from Mitsuku.

"Damn cat, come back here!"

Mitsuku ran after the cat, the cat was very agile as he went between people's feet as Mitsuku was following the cat. He bumps into people and people as he was trying to catch the cat. As Mitsuku was walking across the city, he noticed on the other side, there was a commotion and the explosion there.

At the same time, the cat that Mitsuku tried to catch apparently went to the commotion. Mitsuku can't get there because it was the Danger Zone. He has an idea. He grabs something from his pocket. It was little button from the pocket.

Mitsuku was nervous if he was going to push the button or not. But he pushed in the end. He wanted to make the reunion of the squad memorable for them to forget.

"Hope they'll get the Message." He said as he ran to danger zone without thinking before. He wondered where his old friends at.

 **XXX**

 **(A High School)**

A boy was standing on the roof of the school grabs the same button and he saw his phone. The phone was featuring the news of a villain that trying to get a piece of Usb drugs.

The boy has a shaved hair with a Mohawk fade in the middle. He has his school uniform with his jacket open and his white shirt. He wears Nike shoes.

"Mitsuku-san."

The boy launches to the air as he leap from the school to the other building as he went to the commotion as he went to the danger.

A girl wearing glasses with a bun on her head and black hair. Also received a button and she rushes to the scene following the Danger ahead of her.

 **XXX**

Another man was walking as he saw a warning around the streets as police trying not letting the people on the streets that the villain was in.

The man was wearing a suit without any tie, he has a brown hair, He has also has an eye patch covering his right eye. He also received the same button that Mitsuku has. The man wearing black gloves on his right arm.

"Mitsuku calling us."

The man goes to the Danger Zone as he wanted to know if this is going to turn out to be.

 **XXX**

 **(Danger Zone)**

Mitsuku was in the danger zone where heroes and villain are going to collide in any minute. He needs to find the cat before the place goes completely hell or he has to transform into Kamen Rider.

Mitsuku found the cat was on the building next to the clothing store. He rushes to the building as he found the cat but more surprisingly she found a little girl there that was holding the cat.

"Don't hurt my cat."

"Your cat? Your Mom actually made a request that she wanted to find your cat." Said Mitsuku. Mitsuku sat down on the floor as the girl still scared of approaching him.

The girl was watching Mitsuku was doing something with his phone. The girl looking at his phone approaching him. Mitsuku was video calling Yu who is still in the office.

"Can you get us out here and let the girl out here?" he asked.

"I am already here."

Yu appeared in front of them, making the girl afraid and goes to behind Mitsuku, Mitsuku forgot that Yu has Quirk that enables him to warp from any electronics.

"How about the others, are they going to be here?"

"Jun, 15 minutes. Kowajima 9 Minutes. Kashima 12 Mintes."

Mitsuku thinks about how the situation is still not decided yet.

"Alright Yu, Go get the girl to the safety while I monitor the villain's movement. After that you go back for support."

Yu then grab the girl and walked away from the scene but they heard something coming here. They saw a Villain wearing a menacing face as he looks upon Mitsuku and Yu.

"Yu, Go! I'll keep him distracted until you got out from here."

Yu understood as he leaves Mitsuku in the building. Mitsuku rushes to the villain as he attacked with Barrage of knife attack but Mitsuku dodges all of them with ease. Mitsuku once moving around swarm bullets before so it was no problem to him.

The Villain throws another knife but Mitsuku actually catches it and throw it back at the film to the knee. The villain didn't anticipate Mitsuku's move and was injured by his own knife. The villain throws another knife and the result was the same as Mitsuku throws it back at him to the knee. The villain was kneeling because of the injury that was caused by Villain.

Mitsuku came up to the villain and he said this. "Stick around." Before he pushed the villain the ground. He saw another villain as he saw one of his friends was taking down. But other than run away. Mitsuku waved at the enemy and shouting at them.

"Hey Dickhead hey dickhead over here."

"Why Little Maggot, Come here!"

 **XXX**

Mitsuku was still fighting the Villain with everything he got to throw at. He uses fist and kicks and other material that he could find around. His suit was torn on the left side leaving only his left arm seeing.

"So this is the kid that giving us trouble huh?"

He saw another villain with skull mask, he saw more people who wore a mask same as the first guy. The villain began to back away as they leave to the skull mask to deal with Mitsuku.

Skull masks pulled something that Mitsuku was expecting, a Gaia memory. The villain around them was confused why did the skull masks have a Memory.

" **Masquerade"**

" **Masquerade"**

" **Violence"**

" **Bird."**

" **Cyclone."**

Mitsuku was surrounded by the Dopant and villain at the same time. Mitsuku was feeling pressured because he's the only one that could stop them. The violence dopant grabs his rocket launcher and fires at Mitsuku.

 **XXX**

The people could hear the sound as they saw an explosion near here. The explosion also surprised the heroes. Yu who arrived on the scene saw a couple of Dopant and the villain coming out from the fire.

Yu unleashed his Quirk, the remaining TV around the streets started to light up again for no reason. Comes out swarm of Demon and Angel made of Video and came to Yu's aid.

Yu summon his dual halberd. As he tried to attack but he suddenly saw a spark a blue flame coming from the flames of the building. The building was still on fire but Mitsuku was protected with lightning around him. He grabs his Lost Driver and puts it on his waist.

Mitsuku grabs his Eternal Memory and he pressed the memory.

" **Eternal"**

As the Memory called, the flames around him began to switch from red to blue in an instant. The dopant that saw this began panicking because of that phenomenon. Yu was impressed by it.

"Henshin!"

" **Eternal"**

Mitsuku turns to Kamen Rider Eternal but the Eternal didn't have his flare markings on his hands. The Flames came to eternal as the flame was entering his suit, the more and more Eternal absorb the flame. The blue flare marking began to show. After absorbing all of the flames, Eternal was in his Blue Flare form.

"K-Kamen Rider!"

"Kamen Rider Eternal, the new flames of hell are Blue."

The Dopant and the villain attacked Eternal as he was walking towards them. The villain attacked with grenades and fire. Eternal snaps his fingers as the concrete raises protecting Eternal.

The boy with Mohawk came to Eternal. As he high fived Eternal, the villain tried attack the Mohawk boy but he formed his hand with concrete material. He punched the villain so hard that he can feel his ribs broken.

"Jun."

"It's been a while, Mitsuku-san."

The Violence Dopant attacked Eternal but Jun stopped it an inch from Eternal face. As Jun lets go of the Dopant's hand, both of them punch the Violence Dopant, making him flew backwards.

Another villain tried to attack but he stopped as he fall before he could get the chance to attack. The girl with a bun on her head was holding a spear with a black and blue.

"Kashima."

Kashima saw another villain approaching, Kashima blocks the attack and she lifted the villain and throw it to Eternal. Eternal responded with a sidekick. Sending the villain to the wall.

Eternal fighting horde of enemy, suddenly he saw another man using dust to confused the enemy on the circle. The man with the eye patch formed his dust into a giant hammer to attack the Bird Dopant. The Bird Dopant dodges and flies to the air.

"Jun, Immobilize!" said the man with the eye patch. Jun immediately slams both of his hand and the concrete on their foot trapped whole of the villains that was caught by the dust.

"Kowajima-san."

"The other villains that tried to escape after they saw you have been captured and I think that we almost done here."

"Huh, Your late as ever. Kowajima-kun." Said Jun as he punched another Villain

"Glad to have you back, Kowajima." She said as she tried to escape from the villain's grasp, she elbowed the villain on the ribs and

The Violence Dopant and the other Dopant was trying to attack but Eternal and his teammates are trying their best to not letting the dopant get away. Eternal uses his blade, slashing the Masquerade Dopants and the Cylone Dopant.

Eternal pulled out his Memory and he inserted it in the Eternal's Edge as he was about to activate his Memory Break.

" **Eternal Maximum Drive."**

The Masquerades , Violence , and Bird Dopant was feeling something wrong with their body while the Cylone was doing just fine on his own. The memory came out from the Dopant that was feeling weird with their body.

Eternal runs to the Cyclone Dopant as he went for a Rider Kick.

"Eternal Requiem!"

The Cyclone Dopant summons his shield but it couldn't take the Eternal power and defeated by Maximum Drive. The person that used the Cyclone Dopant was trembling because of the side effects of the Gaia Memory.

"Let's tied them up and Yu could you send a fake report about a capture d Villain around here?"

"Sure."

As his team tied up the villain, Mitsuku seeing that everyone of them has improved since that day. Mitsuku glad that they are strong adversaries and friends that always keep their abilities in check.

He saw another man was watching them from the distance, Mitsuku waved at him and disappeared from his sight. Mitsuku saw that everyone has tied up all the villains and the report has been given to the police.

They get out from the scene as the Heroes are coming to the location, Mitsuku stared at his Memory, he cherished everything that his friends has given him. Friends and Something to live for.

 **XXX**

 **Next time : Kamen Rider Eternal : Shinigami of Heroes**

 **The Mighty One**


	4. Mighty One

Mitsuku walking around as he took a sip of his milk tea, he was tired of arresting the villain last time. Mitsuku stops as he saw a Tv screen on the side as the news captured footage of Eternal and his allies.

Mitsuku saw a tittle of the news of the topic and he just laugh at the tittle of the news that he saw. He wasn't sure that the media was going to accept the facts about Eternal's existence,

Mitsuku saw Yu who just arrived at the apartment; they went in together as Mitsuku closed the door, he fell to his couch as Yu sleeping. Mitsuku goes to his bed as he was thinking about other things at hand.

"I'll go visit All-Might Tomorrow."

 **XXX**

 **(Fuuto)**

Taichi still trying to take out his sword, with blood and sweats are restraining him to do what he wants. His hand was covered in blood and sweats as he was trying to lift the sword.

Taichi let go and fall as he was exhausted from trying to lift the sword. He questioned himself if he really ready to become a Kamen Rider.

"Gramps, do you really think I could be someone that protected others?"

Taichi then woke up again as he went to the tent as he went to sleep. He really needs to conserve his energy as tomorrow, his going to go all-out or go home.

The sword has a crack on the ground because Taichi is almost pulled the sword out from the ground.

 **XXX**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami Of Heroes**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Mighty One**

 **XXX**

Mitsuku took a time as he went for clear air, he saw buildings and some people are beginning to open shop as he visited the market. Mitsuku walking as he saw people was happy.

"Hooray, I got 3 scoops of ice cream."

"Don't run or your ice cream will fall."

Mitsuku saw a girl running as her father was walking behind her. The girl trip and her ice cream landed on Mitsuku's pants. The father panicked while the girl was saddened because her 3-scoop ice cream is gone.

"Sorry about your ice cream, here. Go buy 5 scoops." Mitsuku gave the girl some money for her. The girl's face became happy as well. Mitsuku left as she waved him goodbye.

Mitsuku went to the shore where he could see the sea. Its been 4 years since then, he stares at the sea at the beauty of nature. He sat down and flip open his notebook. As he saw a picture of him with his friends and also the person that he really appreciate.

On the book, there a man has short black hair, he has medium build as he wore a military jacket open with black shirt. He was beside him and the other members of the Knights of Eternal.

He flips the page, he saw his own hand writing as it was a signature of all of his team and Shotaro and couple of name called "Philip" and "Akiko". Mitsuku smiles as he flips another page.

"Hey, Leader!"

Mitsuku turns his head to see his team waiting for him, Jun wearing a black jacket with white shirt as for the other; they were wearing the same jacket with their team symbol.

The symbol is like Eternal's head but there's a letter say E and each of the team has their own color. Jun has Yellow color, Kashima has red color, and Kowajima has gold color.

"It's time to go for a friendly visit to the symbol of peace."

Mitsuku put on his hood of his jacket as well as his team. Mitsuku leads on the front as their friends on the back. Mitsuku sees a paper of All-Might as he grin.

 **XXX**

 **(U.A)**

Izuku was going to the cafeteria, as he saw a school billboard that he saw a poster of school festival that was over. Izuku remember the feeling that he was participating the festival. When he was worth 10 million points in Calvary battle, when he fought Todoroki but lost.

"Deku?"

Izuku turned his head as he saw a girl, the girl has short brown hair with double bang bun, wearing the same school outfit.

"Uraraka-san , what are you doing here?" Izuku panic as he was surprised that she came to him to say something.

"I was thinking of doing a homework together. How about it?" she said

" **Come on, Izuku. You could answer this type of question. Just don't panic and look at her with straight face."**

Izuku tried to but it was useless, as she was looking very cute, Izuku blushed, as he doesn't know how to respond to her. As he was going to say something, suddenly the U.A. barrier rose up blocking something from the outside.

U.A. barrier was cut to piece as the smoke was coming from outside as the teacher of U.A. arrived at the entrance as they prepared for whatever what comes. All-Might, Eraser Head, and other teachers were ready.

As the smoke cleared, Mitsuku and his friends has arrived as the Hero was ready to attack but someone call out to them.

"Sorry to call you for such an urgent matter. Mitsuku-san."

A voice coming from a little bear, he has scar on his right eye, he wears a black suit, and a large shoes.

"Don't call me on urgent time, I'm still waiting for my next job."

"And by the look of it, you seem very short in money and the job is just searching lost animals, right?"

Mitsuku thinks as he was about to reply to creature but he got nothing to strike with words of about the teacher. Mitsuku sigh as he was defeated by mere words.

"Looks like I was defeated by an bear or a mouse that literally has a brain of Sherlock Holmes and IQ of the great Albert Einstein. Seems legit." Said Mitsuku as he accepted the fact that the bear is superior of brainpower.

"What brings you here?" Said All-Might, All-Might was already at his muscular form

"To fight the Symbol Of Peace."

The teacher was a bit stunned by Mitsuku's statement, he knows that he wanted to fight All-Might, the teacher turns to All-Might that already in his muscular form. He approached Mitsuku as they stared at each other.

"I accept."

Mitsuku chuckled as All-Might accepted the matchup, Mitsuku headed to the training ground as the student of the U.A began to heads toward to the training ground.

Izuku can't believe that I guy that he met yesterday actually going through with fighting his Master, All-Might. He was scared if Mitsuku tried to fight the number one here, he couldn't survive and he's worried if All-might pushing too hard, his secret might be exposed.

"Mitsuku-kun."

Ochacko seems to know Mitsuku him from somewhere, but she knows him when he was in middle school but that's when she graduated to 3rd grade in middle school. he disappeared. She wondered why she showed up now and challenged All-might,

 **XXX**

All-Might and Mitsuku standing in the middle of the street of nothing in the training ground as they stared at each other. Both of them are ready to battle it out as the students are watching from the monitor that highlighted. The student was actually have no idea who and why did Mitsuku challenged All-Might.

All-Might's victory rate around students is 100 % guaranteed to win but the Teachers were not so sure about All-Might winning this. Izuku just remembering that Mitsuku has connection to All-Might somehow, maybe that is why Mitsuku was here in the first place.

Izuku bumps someone in front of him as he falls to the ground. He was surprised because he was so focused how di Mitsuku and All-Might connected to each other, he looks up to see Jun staring at him angrily. Izuku was scared as Jun reaching his hand to Izuku but the next thing he knew was surprising.

"Hey, what's the matter dude. Why are you so scared about?"

Izuku was dumbfounded when he saw Jun was just trying to help him get up, Izuku was confused by his appearance because he looked like a Bully type person but he was kind enough to help him back to his feet.

"Sorry to bump into you." Izuku apologized

"Don't worry, dude. Looks like our commotion around here is making everyone uncomfortable with everyone studies. This is just a matchup that Mitsuku-san was waiting for but the negative part is we can't allowed any of the student to study for their class." Jun said as he smiles.

"Midoriya-kun!"

Someone called out to Izuku as he saw someone that he know, he wore glasses, shady blue hair. He also a student in the U.A.

"Ilda-kun."

"The match is going to start very soon, so I'll probably going back to my post then."

"I've been searching for you for the whole time. Quickly, the Match is going to be relayed in the projector in class." Ilda said as he ordered Izuku to come to the classroom.

Jun leave both of them as he wanted to see the battle between the Mitsuku and All-Might was going to be ready soon enough.

 **XXX**

 **(Training Ground)**

All-Might stared at Mitsuku as he was new person that he never knew, All-Might saw him grown to be a powerful person, All-Might saw Mitsuku grabs his Fedora and puts it on his head.

All-Might wearing his hero suit as the cape blows by the wind. While Mitsuku wore a jacket but unbuttoned, showing his build body but on the chest, there are x scar on the chest.

"All-Might, I wanted to ask you one thing before the show starts."

All-Might has his ear ready to hear Mitsuku's question.

"Are you the one that gives Miyajima-san flowers? In one of the flowers, there's a card and it said "Plus Ultra" ended with drawn thumbs up in it. Is that you who wrote it?"

All-Might sighed as Mitsuku discovered it, All-Might was sad that Miyajima died on the Mission that he was given to. When the news of a young man died on the battlefield. All-Might didn't show any sign of sad or regret, only tears shed from the great hero.

"Judging by your face looks like I hit a home run."

"The time limit is going to be 30 minutes, after that the match will end. No cheating and for Eternal, Don't use multiple Memories." The announcer said

Mitsuku doesn't seem to listen to the announcer but he nodded, as he still understands.

"Battle Begin!"

"So are ready for me this time? Because I'm going all-out against you." asked All-Might.

"Can't you skip the pep talk already? Hurry up and bring it on." Mitsuku ready his driver and he puts it on his waist.

"Huh?"

"Come on already or else I will." Mitsuku grabs the Eternal Memory as he puts it on the slot.

" **Eternal"**

Mitsuku jumps to All-Might, delivers a punch to All-Might's face. At the same time transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal, the whole student around the school couldn't believe what they have seen. An USB drugs that was reported to be dangerous and Eternal's appearance.

Mitsuku's fist suddenly lifted his left side as All-Might didn't feel a thing from his punch. All-Might used his face to through the fist away, Making Mitsuku's hand flew backwards. All-Might answered with a punch to the face. Mitsuku was sent back because of force. Mitsuku hits 4 buildings as the buildings falling down.

 **XXX**

 **(Class 1-A)**

The class has projector that relays to the scene of the training ground as the student cheers for All-Might. Some of them cheered for All-Might while some couldn't decide who'll win the match.

Izuku still confidant that All-Might will win but he was a bit concerned that Mitsuku challenge All-Might to a fight. Mitsuku isn't an ordinary Quirk user but very powerful one. Mitsuku wasn't sure what level of his Quirk is to All-Might but it was really powerful.

"Deku-kun, who do you think will win?" asked Ochacko. Izuku was nervous that he couldn't chose who'll win in this match.

"Uraraka, I couldn't decide either, he's Kamen Rider also. The heroes of the past. Midoriya seems couldn't even calculate who will win." Ilda said. Ilda also wasn't confident of that All-Might's victory could be secured.

 **XXX**

 **(Training Ground)**

All-Might knows that Mitsuku isn't down from the count just like that, Eternal burst out from the ruins of the building, as he stands ready to fight.

"It seems that you increased in durability, Mitsuku boy."

Eternal rushes to All-Might punching him in the stomach, Making All-Might thrown backwards but it damage him a little. Eternal rushes in again as he followed with punch. All-Might answered with another punch and both fist clash.

Eternal couldn't do anything as All-Might shrugged Mitsuku's fist like it was a paper. Mitsuku side kicked All-Might. All-Might thrown to the side because of the powerful kicks. Mitsuku crossed both of his arms, forming a stance as he powered up as the lighting around him began to form.

Mitsuku walking casually as he approaches All-Might. All-Might was getting out from the rubble of the building but as he was recovered, Mitsuku was already in front of All-Might as Mitsuku already putting his fist on All-Might's chest.

A strong shockwave bursting out from All-Might as he was thrown back by the one-inch punch. Eternal chuckled as All-Might being a bit weak than his usual powerful self. All-Might runs at Eternal, which totally caught him of guard. All-Might tried to uses his Detroit Smash punch. Mitsuku hurried and puts the Eternal Memory into the Memory break slot.

" **Eternal Maximum Drive."**

"Detroit Smash!"

Eternal and All-Might was going to punch each other at the same time, the blood in both of them are boiling, the intensity could be seen from the student that wanted All-Might to win. Mitsuku's friends that were waiting for the final blow of the match. If somebody hits their move, the match will be on their favor.

All-Might's fist was inches from Eternal's head as the fist missed the Eternal's horn and made spark, Eternal's fist hits All-Might as the force was begin push All-Might to the ground as he recovered from the punch quickly.

All-Might was hurt but it doesn't hurt that badly, he only suffered a bit a bruises on the face and the punch that he took apparently left a drop of blood from his mouth. Even if All-Might did get hit, it wasn't looking good for Eternal.

Eternal's body is shaking pretty bad, meaning he couldn't continue this fight any longer but he wanted to continue. He has a bit of blood on his head because of the punch from before. Both of them are almost out of juice to fight anymore.

" **My body won't respond to what I want, please I need you stay together with me."**

All-Might remembers that when he met Mitsuku, it was in the battle of Tokyo, in amidst of the battle. Mitsuku wasn't able to do anything to All-Might but with serious strategy, he manages to outrun All-Might and continue his mission.

" **Those eyes were different from back then. When I first saw you, you're a boy who only regrets that you weren't strong enough to protect someone. People went to that phase before but now I saw a man standing in front of me, proving himself to choose his own path of something other than a Hero or Villain."**

" **All-Might, I thought you're naïve geezer that could only smile to people. But you did support me even if I always talk back to you harshly; you always tried to make the situation under control. When I couldn't trust heroes anymore, you said that my flames wouldn't burn the heroes down but to burn the corruption within the system."**

Both of them rushing as they both their fist collided with each other, with much energy and pressure of air. It was intense than ever before. The students were almost passing out because each and every seconds, the odds kept changing every single time.

All-Might's fist was thrown back as everyone student even teachers except Aizawa and Principal. All-Might's wasn't excepting that his fist was weakened. Eternal deliver another straight to the other hand that guards his face. The other one was also thrown back by force.

"His face, it's exposed? GO FOR IT!" the members of Knights of Eternal except Kashima shouted as Eternal tried to land the punch on All-Might.

Eternal hit All-Might's face but All-Might answered back with Detroit Smash to the stomach while Mitsuku did a direct hit to All-Might's face. Eternal felt it like he was hit by an airplane but he still standing as it for All-Might.

Eternal and All-Might won't let up as both of them challenged their Will, Power, and Pride. Both of them looked on hold as they continued with head bump. Eternal used both of his feet to step away from the hold.

Eternal charged at All-Might as both fist connected and the other one connected as well. Both of them started to throw a lot of punches as they were still standing. The All-Might throw a punch to Mitsuku but recovered and throws another punch to All-Might,All-might throws an Uppercut but Eternal resisted as he went for another uppercut making All-Might flew up but made a backflip and rushes in again for more punching.

" **This will End it!"**

the whole training ground was a bit destroyed after the battle, student didn't know who won, they seem trying to search for any remain but they saw it, they saw who the winner is.

The winner was All-Might as he lifted his fist as the student celebrated In joy, All-Might checked on Mitsuku's condition.

" **You did well, Mitsuku. Your technique is amazing and very dangerous but your already in the top but you felt didn't belong here aren't you?"**

All-might see Mitsuku who hold his Eternal Memory as he laying there on the ground but All-might saw an important trait, he was actually smiling but unconscious.

 **XXX**

 **Next Time in Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami of Heroes**

 **Mineta's Determination**


	5. Mineta's Determination Part 1

All-Might was sitting on the table, which he saw Mitsuku bandaged up from his body and arm, at the All Might still noticed that he still holding on to his Eternal Memory. All-Might still wanted answered why he need to fight him.

The principal opened the door as All-might surprised why is the principal is here, checking up on Mitsuku's condition.

"Principal Nedzu."

"This boy was very important to you isn't it? He always goes forward and strikes on the danger alone. He's holding a responsibility that is the same weight as heroes did.

"

All-Might replied " I don't know what motivation that always make him do such a thing, he never think of possibility to win but he always try and try to find anything to use against opponent, if he finds it."

Principal Nedzu saw a present that was beside All-Might, Principal Nedzu saw that Mitsuku was getting up. All-Might gets up and approaches him. Mitsuku looked at his hand and body as he was bandaged up.

"Are you alright, Mitsuku boy?" All-Might asked.

"I think. I almost beat the living crap out of you, right?" Mitsuku asked another question. Then another person opened the door as the three of them looked back to the door.

The woman is old, she wearing a lab coat. Wearing the bun. She was Recovery Girl, the nurse that treated other student in the nurse room.

"Recovery Girl."

"You always done risky situation, I don't know where did you have those tendencies but your injury always the one make me worried that you almost die." She said scolding him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that people worried about me even for heroes."

"Well, you win some and you lose some but I guess you earned something in return. Here."

All-Might toss the present to Mitsuku as he examined the present the All-Might' had. He knocks the present if they were something strange on the box. Mitsuku still thinking if this package of a present was just a normal.

"Are actually going to do this a whole day?" Principal Nedzu said as he made Mitsuku snaps, he let out a small laugh as he replied.

"Sorry, old habits of mine, when I was still in the military, I guess "

"Open it after you go home, I won't tell you the gift inside."

Mitsuku gets up from the bed as unwrapping the bandages around his arm, he wears his jacket as All-Might saw the X scar on his chest. It was scar that he gave to Mitsuku when he was in Battle of Tokyo.

Mitsuku gets out from the nurse room as he saw Izuku who is just passing by with Ilda and Ochako. Mitsuku and the three of them stared awkwardly as they watch.

"What?"

"Nothing." Izuku said nervously. Ilda saw the person that was on the Eternal's armor, ilda once told by his Elder brother that an armored hero saved him and Eternal fits the description.

Mitsuku walked again as he was called by a voice.

"Taikimura-san!"

Mitsuku called by Ochacko as Mitsuku turned his head as he saw Ochaco for the first time in 2 years, Mitsuku just looking at her, confused why she know his name.

"Who?"

"Eh? I'm Ochako Urahara, Do you remember me?" she asked as Mitsuku stared with confused, Mitsuku looked at his notebook to check the acquaintance in it.

"Urahara-san, it's been a long time. I need to go now."

"Wait the minute." Lida stops him as Mitsuku turns his head again, seeing lida who reminds him of someone that he once knew. But Mitsuku just turned around again as he leave the scene.

Someone saw Mitsuku walking away as he went home as well.

 **XXX**

 **(Night)**

A man was standing on the building as he saw the city's light, he was heard his phone was ringing as he pick it up.

The man was bald as his body was very muscular; he wore a robe covering his whole body from the cold of the night.

"Ah yes, the shipment will arrived next week as scheduled. Don't worry, your money is already in the bank and pleasure doing business with you."

The man pulled out his ciggerates as he lightens the cigarette. he then saw a shadow of a figure coming towards him.

"There you are, is this the money that we have from last month sales? Thank you very much."

The figure placed the case full of money as the man approaches the figure, the man opened the case as the man like how the money was so many.

As he wants to congratulate, the figure disappeared. The man looked at the city as he sees the city that he will rule in no time.

 **XXX**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Shinigami of Heroes**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mineta's Determination Part 1**

 **XXX**

Mitsuku slept on the chair as the sun was shining on his face, Yu was doing some stuff on his laptop as he was searching for more information about a Dopant sighting or any information on the Gaia Memories.

The door opened as Yu looks at the person, he throws a coin to Mitsuku and a direct hit making him wake up as he saw a client for god knows when. The boy was very short and his hair looks like a grape.

"Hey Kid, if you want to buy ice cream. This is not the place that I would recommended for you."

"I'm your client for today."

Mitsuku react quickly as he making a coffee as for Yu leading the boy to the seat, waiting for Mitsuku finished making coffee, Mitsuku hands it over to the table as he on serious mode. If he had an interesting case, his blood was already boiling with excitement.

"State your business."

The boy was still nervous because he was a Hero but he said." I want you to help me to get stronger for end-term test." Mitsuku and Yu both in high expectation for a case was crumbling like a building crashing down.

The boy already knew that if he asked him, he will declined it.

"Ah, its useless for me anyway. I will failed the test anyway." The boy was panicking and crying, as he couldn't do the test.

"Aren't you supposed to study rather than asking me for help?" Mitsuku asked. If the kid want to be smart, at least read a book or something for the good of education.

"It's U.A. End Term test." Mitsuku heard U.A and he rushes to the boy.

"You're a U.A student, I couldn't believe it, what's your name?" Mitsuku asked.

"Minoru Mineta."

"Looks like I have no choice to accept because a clients are Gods." Mitsuku stated as he has no choice.

"Really?"

"But in one condition, you won't regret anything about my method to past the test."

" **Oh boy."** Yu exclaimed.

 **XXX**

People going on their usual life as the hero's fight the commotion created and helping disasters, the villain planning something sinister in plain sight.

In some the district, a café was open for business as some of the businessman walked in to the café as the man greeted them on the counter, the man was actually Kowajima who's working on the café.

"Two Mochacino, please?" said one of the business man.

"Coming right up." As Kowajima prepared the coffee for both of his customer, while they were waiting for their coffee, they were talking about paper works and some funny stories on the office, nothing on that category interest Kowajima. But as Tv rolled to the news section, it became a bit shocked to the whole room.

"We have another report of a man was killed hang on a tree, the rumored was a "White Lady" that killed him as the slashes around his body are the same ones that was inflicted to the other victims. The police clearly stated that they would found the culprit behind this and brought it to justice. But with so little evidence, can the police capture this so-called "White Lady".

"That "White Lady" stuff, my friend's brother was one of the victims that was killed ."

"You're joking, right?" as both of their coffee arrived to their table as Kowajima took an interest to this "White Lady". Kowajima grabbed another chair so he could hear the story that this gentleman is going to tell.

"People seem to take this "White Lady" Problem very seriously. Why did she became popular to the public and what does she do to her victims?" Kowajima asked

"Well the story goes like this…the rumor says that they sometimes follow in groups and they attacked their prey on night and but they attacked at noon also. There was spotting on a White lady on the east side of the city. The police are looking into it but still no evidence regarding them either." The other man said as he took a sip from his coffee

"And I heard that they have those USB drugs that was reported…what is it called again?"

"Gaia Memories, I think they referred it as USB drugs but I let you chose your own pick for the drugs name and besides, I'm not the police officer that knew something like this, you know?" Kowajima gets up as he going back to his working duties.

Kowajima still worried about other people that were convinced by dealers to used the Gaia Memories to help their activities but it was the other way around for them. People were convinced to used it to make their life better but it wasn't the case for Kowajima.

" **Tanimura…Sorry I couldn't save you from the hunger and power of the Gaia memory but I assured you that maybe those cries of the people could end but also the Heroes and the Villlain also know this now but it won't stop the distribution from happening. Mitsuku, I'm counting on you."**

 **XXX**

 **(School)**

The school was progressing as usual, the students were listening to the teacher who is giving information but some of them aren't on the classroom now because they were sick, while the students that were on the class was either sleeping, understanding the information that was given or just didn't listen to anything.

Jun was sleeping on the class, so the teacher won't saw him sleeping, he sets up a book around his face in hoping that the teacher won't noticed he slept during class. The teacher sense something disturbing, he then throws chalk at Jun. making the book fall flat to him, making him wake up.

"Kawashima-kun….Can you solve this Question please?" the teacher asked him, the Jun just went to sleep again as the students laugh at him for not responding to the teacher. Jun suddenly awoke again as he was tired of the laughing as he comes to the board and tried to finish the question.

"May I begin, teacher?"

"Yes please, go on."

Kowajima began writing the answer to the question. it was math problem so it was pretty long. Kowajima has finished his answer and the teacher double-checked the question.

"Kawashima-kun….Your answer is correct. You're listening while sleeping?" the teacher asked. Jun scratched his head as he was bit embarrassed.

"Well 2 nights ago, I studied a bit before so I mastered it pretty quickly after I knew what the weakness of the equation on the math problem."

"I see. You may seat down."

Jun goes to his seat as the student was chattering about Jun and how did he finished the answered smoothly.

Jun's table was on middle of the class so he could see the board a bit easily unless that person was tall, he'll change the seat to the table near a window. As Jun was looking the glass, he saw a man with black suit was watching him from the other building from school ground. The man leaves the place as Jun can continue to learn with no worries.

 **XXX**

 **(Elswhere)**

Kashima was working around the bookstore as she was cleaning and fixing a rack of books. Kashima saw a little boy who just staring at a book that interested him. She approaches the boy as she said hi.

"Hello, what are you doing?" she asked the kid as she saw the book

"Miss, can I asked you a question?"

"Hit me with it."

"Is this a good book to read for me to read?" the kid handed the book to her as she saw the book carefully. This book was novel and she knows what the story is.

"Chivalry of the Failed Knight" I knew this stuff a few years back." She answered to reassure him to buy the novel.

"It has a very cliché tropes of a light novel but romantic story between both male and female main characters are unique than any other that I read for a while." She said so the boy could get interested in the story.

"I see, I think I'll buy this book." The kid exclaimed, making Kashima chuckled but she was holding her laugh.

"Can you finish thee whole book? Because a kid like you can't finish this book."

"I'm already 13, I could finish this with my eye closed." He muttered as Kashima holding her laughter literally.

"Of Course you do, 250 yen please."

"Sure, Mom! Dad!."

Both of the mother and the father came to him as the parent bought the novel for the boy and says goodbye to Kashima. Kashima has a bookstore business that was pretty decent income on the shop. She sells Light Novel, Manga and any other book that she knows. But people buy more Light Novel because it was near Akihabara area.

"Kids pretty sure are damn annoying but it always make me on a good mood."

 **XXX**

A man was seen fighting a couple of grunts as he punched one of them so hard that the grunt's teeth went flying. The man grabbed a pipe as he hits the second grunt on the private part as the grunt tried to not shout because it definitely hurt down there.

The man that was holding the memories was trying to get the memory to work but he became hesitant and drop the memory to the ground as he was to grab the memory, the man that assaulted crush the memory. And pinned the man on the wall as the man was nearly scared by the other man that takes down his guys.

"Listen, tell your boss get the hell out of this sector or I'll come to him and finish all of you myself for it."

"Do your worst."

The man grabs the other man's neck as he began using force to choke the guy out. The man was struggling for air as the man struggling to needs of air. As the man hands fell. The man lets go as the other man falls to the ground.

"Geez the dude asked for it."

The man opened his phone as he saw more dots on the map as the dots indicated the places of a highly Gaia Memory was sold 24 hours ago. He goes to his motorcycle as he relaxed and took his time to choose a target to strike next.

On the back of the motorcycle, there is a metal belt behind the motorcycle. As the person grabs the belt and looked at it.

The belt looks different than the Lost Driver. It was no attachment as if looks like a prototype of a belt. The belt only had insert on the middle as like it was prototype of the driver.

"Looks like I'll be hunting Dopant until midnight, huh?"

 **XXX**

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Eternal : Shinigami Of Heroes.**

 **Mineta's training begins, one of the Lady in pursuit of Mitsuku?, Accel arrival on the new age.**

 **Mineta's Determination Part 2**


	6. Mineta's Determination Part 2

Night strikes as the skyscraper turns on. People was doing their normal life as the cold night was restless for people that doing works that they haven't finished yet. As the night was going smoothly, a 2 boys were looking at the sight from up on the skyscraper, they cloaked their appearance as the police helicopter passing by, the helicopter was on the pursuit on the upcoming car that was speeding up.

" **Suspect is fleeing from the city, we need those blockades ready."** The radio chattered that the both boys picked. After hearing the report, they throw the radio off. The one that standing on the ledge pulled out a scope. Spotting the car that was carrying a lot of money and the villain with it.

"They seems enjoying themselves, robbing a bank out of the blue." He said as he looked back to the other boy as he was carrying a yellow skateboard.

"Just as Mitsuku-san said before, sometimes Heroes aren't so reliable." The other one with the skateboard. He jumps from the building as he rides his skateboard. The other one was using roller blades as they both pursuit the following thugs.

 **XXX**

On the airplane, a girl was on the plane as she was fast asleep alone as passengers were also fallen asleep as well. There a man wearing a black suit on the middle of the aircraft while the other one was on front of the girl's seat.

The girl was wearing a white dress with a big hat and she was carrying a bag around her, which already put on the ground. The other two black suits were different , the first one has glasses and wavy hair. The other has a brown short hair.

 **XXX**

"Kamen Rider Eternal, I will hunt you down." Exclaimed a certain someone as he looked at the city's garden.

It was a woman wearing a white coat as she was carrying a suitcase. She has white long hair,

As she heard motorcycle engine was rouring, she turned to see only the boy that killed one of his shipment henchmen. **(AN: the guy at the end of the last chapter.)**

"Junya Takechi…have you come here to die on his place?" She asked the boy as the boy chuckled and waved at her.

"No, I don't kill for Eternal. I only kill on my own behalf and my own sake and right now, killing you would be a start."

Junya puts on his belt and grabs his memory and the memory called. The memory has different design as it was a bit lined up with a bit white and gold color and on the memory letter "N" on it.

 **Nazca**

"Time for you to die then." She said as she draws her memory as well, the memory has blue and white lining and memory letter of "A".

 **Anomalocaris**

Both of them transformed into their Dopant form, they both dashed at each other as their blades clashed with each other. They stared as their blade clashed. Feeling of glory and proud, that's what Nazca Dopant feeling. Anger and pride, is what in Anomalocaris eyes.

Nazca Dopant equipped with his weapon of choice, a Blade that he themed "Nazca Blade", the whole body was entirely different as well. The body of the blue and motif of ancient Geoglyphs. His arm is steady as he swings his sword swiftly like plain water and the leaf began falling from the trees.

Anomalocaris Dopant has very big edge sword attached to his left arm and the body was slimmer than the original one. Anamalocaris Dopant swings left arm as the blade follows the swing. Nazca Dopant moves to the side, escaping the attack. Anomalocaris Dopant swings again but it proved useless as Nazca Dopant dodges all of the attack with fast reflexes.

Nazca saw a chance that he could took the briefcase from Anomalocaris Dopant, he used his fast reflexes as he dodges Anomalocaris's bullet shards. As he was about to get close, he reached for the briefcase but suddenly a object flew from the nowhere.

The object was a flash bang grenade that made Nazca blinded. As the light from the grenade fade, Anomalocaris Dopant disappeared out of sight, Nazca was disappointed because he can't have proper 1v1. Nazca transformed back to his Human Form.

"Junya-kun, lets go before the cops are here." A feminine voice called as Junya looks back and he smiles and goes back before the police came.

 **XXX**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal : Shinigami Of Heroes**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mineta's Determination Part 2**

 **XXX**

As morning shines through the forest, it was very harmony sight with flowers, animals and forest. The forest is full of trees that was broken and ball that stuck on the tree with others. Mitsuku was taking a nap at the tree while his fedora was on his head, covering his eyes.

"Hey, I'm done." Mitsuku lifted his Fedora as he saw Mineta covered in sweat and he also saw 13 giant logs of wood that has been put down by Mineta. Mitsuku puts back on his hat and went back to sleep.

"Hey, why did you go to sleep again? I said I'm done with it." Mineta trying to drag Mitusku to see how much he has accomplished but with his strength, he couldn't do a thing.

"Shesh, would you relax already?" Mitsuku gets up as he scratched his head.

"Okay, after this is going to a sparring match. Be prepared." Mitsuku ready his stance to fight.

"Wait Wait…. We are going to do this right now?" Mineta panicked, as he doesn't know that they are going to start a sparring this sooner.

Mitsuku creates an energy ball from his hand and throw it at Mineta as he throws one of his hair as both of the Energy ball and one of Mineta's ball. The electricity ball touched the Mineta's sticky ball and the electricity ball has no affect on the ball and Mitsuku dodges the ball, knowing its effect on him.

"Mitsuku-san, what just happened?"

"Don't you pay attention on class? Jeez, kids this day isn't into books huh?" Mitsuku was surprised by Mineta's lack of information and lack of study.

"Sorry, I sometimes not paying attention at class so I have a bit lack of information but at least I got decent grade."

"I haven't finished middle school, how fun was like when you were in Middle school?" Mitsuku asked.

"Well, I wasn't very social in Middle school but I made a couple of good friends on MIddle School even in U.A as well." Mineta exclaimed.

"It's a bit weird to ask, but have you ever heard about Tokyo Wars?" Mitsuku asked.

"Battle of Tokyo, I've heard of it before. It was ambush of Villain carrying on the plan to assassinate US Prime Minister, Owen Hothman. The Heroes tried their full attempt to protect the PM but failed. Heroes didn't win the battle and the Villain triumph on that War."

"That war was supposed to be where World War 3 is stopped before it happened and quirk's are also allowed to use in wars as well."

Mineta was surprised of a World War was starting again and the incident stopped it from happening, Mitsuku remembered that he was also a part of that war that decided his friends and his life as a worthless junk of a soldier or a caged bird that finally flew up to the place that called "Freedom".

"I'm the one who deliver the final blow and killed the US Prime Minister."

Those statement was delivered with no emotion at all, Mitsuku thinks that people that went to far has to be killed with no remorse, Mineta was a bit scared by Mitsuku's voice that turned cold and shivering his spine.

"The training for today is over, tomorrow is going to be much harder."

Mitsuku leave as he wasn't there, Mineta was surprised by his speed. Mineta was still thinking about what his said, he kill like something and didn't feel guilty at all. His voice suddenly changes for some odd reason. Mineta felt he was talking to a different Mitsuku for a second, no for split moment; he was talking to someone else.

 **XXX**

All-Might who was sitting on chair as he was taking a break. All-Might still was thinking about something that kept bothering him. About appearance of Villain rose from a new point. Even the appearance of the Hero Killer Stain made public go crazy.

"Thinking about something, All-Might?"

A person voiced called him as he turns to see a person wearing a brown suit,

"Tsakauchi."

"You're still thinking about All For One, isn't it?"

All-Might staggered as he heard those words. But he wasn't his thinking right. It was USB devices that turning normal people to super-Human. This USB was endangering this People, causing addictive of a use.

"I am, but these upcoming event of USB devices creating Super-Human from civilians is making me angry and want to catch them."

"Don't worry about it, I've already asked someone to take care of it."

"Mitsuku?"

Tsakauchi nodded a he looks to the sky, he was once remembered a line which Mitsuku said when both of them met for the first time. Both of them didn't get along pretty well at first, but more and more investigation later, they became distant friends.

"I remember when you introduced him to me, he greet me with something like "Oh so we'll be using each other, nice to meet you". I think at first, he doesn't feel he could trust hero or police."

"Well, he was trained to be caution on anything but deep down, he was actually trying to lift his despair and regret because he couldn't save something that dear to him. But he said 2 thing correct about this generation of heroes." All-Might's voice was a bit saddened about how he found out about that.

"Lack of purpose of a True Hero and uncontrollable system of Heroes?" Tsakauchi answered.

"Yes, that system also took more his beloved ones than it actually should, even he got a guts to walk into Heroes HQ and demanded almost a war but I intervened."

"Those Kids went through hell more deeper than any other hero should've, but they wanted one thing and that was freedom from control."

Tsakauchi and All-Might knows Mitsuku will found a right path for himself, but they're going to be focusing more on the USB Devices to Mitsuku while both of them are preparing to capture the greatest test that they need to overcome, One For All.

 **XXX**

"Thank you for the food."

Jun walking out from a restaurant as he was doing his everyday life as usual. Jun was already going to graduated from high school but he was waiting for the result of the test and saying goodbye to his friends.

Jun looking at the built board of the picture All-Might smiling, Jun having trouble if he was really going to be a hero, he'll need to work hard and train harder. He has a potential to be a hero.

As Jun was alone, Jun saw a playground where he goes their, looking at the place. When he was approaching the park, he step on the wire and the wire exploded. Jun backed off from the explosion as Female wearing white suit encountered him.

Jun look at his surroundings as he saw more of White suit and long jacket, he calculated it's number to be as a unit. Jun activate his quirks as both of his arms were covered in concrete, making a giant gauntlet fist with lines around it.

"Come on. White Ladies."

The Females began attacking him, as Jun summoned a rock from the ground and throws it at the females. Other female attacked again with sword and guns but it was proved useless as Jun grabs a piece of the ground and form giant wall. The other female kicked him from behind, with no hesitation; he grabs his enemy and slams her on the ground.

The females attacked again and again as they were falling one by one. Some of them landed a quite a blow to Jun as Jun was a bit tired because the female won't let up. 2 female was approaching Jun to kill him, Jun slams both of them down as Jun was finishing up here until he was slashed from the back.

As he fall, Jun saw whom it was another female who wore a very long coat and a shirt inside. She carries a crystal blue spear, she has a long black hair and on her neck, she has gold necklace. The Female kicked him on the stomach, sending him flying to the wall.

Out of the smoke, Jun dashed to the enemy that attacked him, Jun delivers a kick, the female blocked on the side with her spear. Jun steps away as he is on standby and looked for a plan. While the female smirks at him.

"Is this the power of the one of the Knights that protected Eternal? Your caliber of fighting disgusts me."

"Well, I'm still in training but it's better than fighting an opponent that is still raw meat right?"

"Correct, I'm going to make you understand how powerless you Quirk is."

"I'm going to take you for a ride,my lady."

Both of them charged as the female and Jun clashed. His fist and her spear, she noticed that Jun's gauntlet lines began to light up and both of them are smiling. Both of them fight and fight. Jun fist and the female's spear are connected each clash as both of them have bruised on their bodies.

Jun saw her spear was a bit wide open for him to attack her. The female launches her spear to Jun's stomach but Jun punched it the spear from the female and punch her on the stomach, sending out flash of red energy through her.

The female send flying but she regained her position; other members approached her.

"Are you okay, Meredith-san?" said one of the members

"I'm fine, just scratch from him." She replied with a smile

The other members attacked Jun but a gunshot was heard from the distance, as both of the cloaked boys arrived to save Jun. the cloaked boy removed their cloak. The two of them looked like boy in 2nd school years.

The One using a jacket with a Blue and white line through his jacket and a hood on. He has two big blue and black double pistols with blades on it. He has a skateboard on his back as his personal ride and weapon for him. In his jacket, he has a silver insignia with Eternal's face but on the jaw was changed with skull jaw on it.

The second one was wearing a cap as he was wearing rollerblade shoes, he has chain necklace around his neck, and also he wear black jacket with a shirt open. He also has a same insignia as the other boy.

"Looks like we arrived in time. You're not hurt, aren't you Jun-aniki?" the one that has the hood on said to the attackers

"You guys…"

"Whoever hurts our big bro will be punished with cruelty."

"Fall back for now, we'll see them next time and we'll finished them of." Said Merideth as she and her followers fall back from the scene.

"Akira, Mizuki…" Jun falls down as both of the boys rushed to his rescue, they saw a suspected bleeding on his stomach as both of them pulled out a small towel. As both of them tried to stop the bleeding, Mizuki pulled out his phone while Akira cover the bleeding spot.

 **XXX**

 **(Prison)**

"You only have 7 minutes."

All-Might agreed as he nod and the police officer shuts the door. All-Might was staring at window as he sat down, waiting for someone. All-Might hears a buzzer as the door opened. He saw the man who was he supposed to meet.

The man was at his 34 years old and he was wearing a silver prison jump. He has a white hair but the hair was shorter. The label on his chest was 1753 A. he has a bit of strong muscles but not that big.

All-Might saw that his mouth there was a piece of blood on his mouth. All-Might want to go straight to the point but he want to know how he was holding up.

"So how did prison life treat you?" All-Might Asked. The man wipes out the blood from his face.

"Well I have a pretty good so far but you told me how more years are you going to have me locked up for the crime that I didn't commit?" he asked as All-Might was thinking about it.

"3 more months." All-Might said

"Alright , if you insist." The man sees it as a good deal, he'll walk out from this dump after a long time.

"You should know by now that the world wasn't like 9 years ago. More and more, I've grown weaker than the state that I was back then. But I should tell you that your wife was dead." All-Might claimed, the man still looking at him with the stare. He remembers the tragedy 9 years ago. When he was still living in peace but it ends with tragedy.

"She's covering her track, she'll be appearing again."

"And there's another thing, it's about your son."

"For the most part, I don't really care about him or any other activities that he does. If he does take in my footsteps, then I don't know how I feel about that either." The man said, making All-might Angry

"How do you know? He's been searching for you for 9 years but for what? Your supposed to be his dad, have sense of responsibility for your son." All-Might's voice are loud, making the man closed his ears.

The man smiled as he knows what All-Might was talking about but he was confident to himself but confident is just word to hide his intention. It was predicted that he knows what his doing.

"Because I know that he's doing fine without me."

As the buzzer sound was heard and the guards expecting the man to go back. He walked as if nothing had ever happen in the room as All-Might calmed down. He started to take a deep breath and exhale.

"He never changes. Even 9 years in prison, he was always like that. He was really a talented boy but villain family that respects the heroes raised him. He found happiness and kept believe that he was doing something right in the end. Even if means becoming the grey area. That's how Mitsuhiko Taikimura, the father of Mitsuku Taikimura really is."

 **XXX**

 **Next Chapter: Mineta's Determination Part 3**


End file.
